


You don't truly hate me

by Bebraveforever27



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Hurt, I don't know how to do these characters justice, I used Quenya names, It's Fëanor though, M/M, maybe hurt/comfort, so him giving comfort is something I don't have much faith in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebraveforever27/pseuds/Bebraveforever27
Summary: Their reunion in Valinor doesn't go smoothly, marred as it is by the betrayal and a hurt that has never gone completely away.





	You don't truly hate me

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this drabble takes place close to the End of Days because that might the only time Mandos would let the deceased Noldor be re-embodied. Maybe. Anyone know for sure?
> 
> P.S: I apologize if either one or both of these characters seem a bit out of character. It's my first time writing in this Fandom.

"I hate you!" Ñolofinwë sobbed as he tried to keep his distance from Fëanáro, who was trying to resist the urge to reach out and touch him. He acknowledged that in the state the younger _nér_ was currently in, bodily contact was sure to worsen it perhaps even cause him to lash out in a violent manner. A part of him pointed out that it was his fault that Ñolofinwë was like this and he ignored that part of him.

"No you don't," Fëanáro responded, giving up his resistance. He reached out a hand, intent on pulling the younger into his arms but only served to drive him further away. Had he succeeded, the younger might have gotten violent or started thrashing just to get away.

Fëanáro refused to acknowledge that this reaction hurt him. He stamped it down and steadfastly ignore any kind of feeling related to hurt. He shouldn't really care. He never did before so why start now? Those were the thoughts running through his head as he kept reaching out, only for his half-brother to step further and further out of his reach. (Was he divided in his feelings in some way?).

Ñolofinwë just shook his head, but gave no other response. It may be centuries since last they've seen each other, but the burning ships was forever fresh in his mind, as was the loneliness that Fëanáro had left when he met his death at the hands of Gothmog. Part of him wanted to forgive but another part screamed at him to keep hold of the anger.

He was starting to get frustrated by this and that was something Fëanáro was willing to be truthful about. He was getting nowhere at this rate. _And I thought_ I _was stubborn_ , he thought, only half-amused. It was only a matter of time before his fiery temper rose and got the best of him.

Growing tired and not wanting to turn this into a game of cat and mouse, Fëanáro did something unexpected, something that which just might be called "uncharacteristic" of him.

Ñolofinwë screamed as he was tackled to the ground and he began to struggle beneath his half-brother, beating at him with fists, wanting to get away. "Get off me!"

"You don't hate me," Fëanáro repeated, ignoring the fists pounding against his chest. "I could hit you, stab you, kill you, humiliate you, degrade you in whatever way I'd want and you would _still_ love me. Perhaps one of your largest faults?"

"You left me behind!" Ñolofinwë cried after growing tired of abusing his brother's chest. "I said I would follow you and you left me _behind_ , you bastard!"

Fëanáro gave no response and he just gently brushed Ñolofinwë's tears away. There were no words that he could give because in truth he did not really regret his actions—his pride would not allow him to and he still thought himself in the right.

"I was alone..." The younger _nér_ sobbed. "You left me alone and I _hate_ you for it."

"Lying to yourself ill suits you, half-brother mine," the older _nér_ murmured as he held the younger close. "It truly does."

When morning comes, Ñolofinwë should hopefully be calmed by then and they could maybe work through their issues, several centuries worth of issues, but Fëanáro doubted it.

**Author's Note:**

> So after finishing reading The Silmarillion and reading a good amount of fanfiction in this fandom, I decided to give my hand a try at it, feeling inspired.
> 
> I won't lie. I had to search up a prompt to write because I was having a bit of trouble. My chosen prompt was: "I hate you!" "No you don't." Not overly specific, but I just ran with it.
> 
> Leave a comment below to tell me what you thought and constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
